Broken
by youcanfindmeinthesnow
Summary: Lan, a woman trying to look after her family, along with running a shop after her mother's death. Kanda, a teacher trying to move on from a dark past while hiding from his stalker. Lavi, a book shop owner trying to make ends meet and putting everyone before himself. Allen, a chef recovering after his father dies, while staying away from a gang. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Random story time. I came up with the idea for this earlier today and wrote it in about two hours, but for once, I think I've done a good job, at least for now. It focuses on one of my OC's, along with the other characters mentioned in the summary. It isn't my first time writing a dgm fic, but it's probably going to be my first with actual dialogue, which, if you have read my Karneval fics, you know I suck at. The planned pairings for this fic are going to be Kanda x my OC (which I will try my absolute best to write) and Allen x Lavi. I still haven't decided a lot for this story, so other pairings may appear later on that I haven't shown before.

**Full summary:** Lan Xun is a typical florist, taking over a ruined shop after her mother's death, while looking after two kids and her ill father. Kanda Yu is a surprisingly violent teacher, hoping to move on from his best friend's death, while having to deal with a stalker ex. Lavi Bookman is the local book shop owner, trying to make ends meet as the only one left in his family, all while mourning the death of his grandfather and trying to help his regular customers with all their problems. Allen Walker is a young chef still recovering from the murder of his father all those years ago, while keeping away from a gang that still want him in their ranks. What could go wrong when these broken people meet on a cold Saturday morning at the local graveyard?

**Character(s) for this chapter:** Lan Xun (my OC), Shun Hu (my OC, mentioned, father of Lan), Ai Hu (my OC, mentioned, mother of Lan), Biyu Hu (my OC, mentioned, Lan's half-sister), Ling Hu (my OC, mentioned, Lan's half-brother).

**Pairing(s) for this chapter:** None, unless you count Lan's parents?

**Warning(s):** Not much really, mentions of death, along with illnesses, and a small mention of blood but that's about it.

* * *

Lan sighed as she stared up at the wooden banner above the window, looking at the discoloured paint that had been chipping away for years now, staring at the roughed up edges and the lack of paint in some areas, glaring at the lack of lights in the electrical, and once bright, letters. Posters on the window were already hanging off, and she could she the imprints of what appeared to be glue on the glass. 'Since when do you use glue on a poster, dad,' she muttered under her breath, before flinching away, wincing as her hand caught on the broken glass. Seemingly all the thugs in the area had banded together to make the shops - wait, no - all the buildings on this street appear as run down as possible, the black-haired woman thought, placing pressure on the blood on the thumb, as she looked down at the row of businesses and houses. At least three of them had shattered glass at their doorstep, some even lying on the balconies above.

This street was a good area to live in, and it made some people envious. Lan wasn't a stranger to that emotion, and she somewhat sympathised with them, but she didn't fully understand them doing this. She had just thought it was her lack of understanding for kids these days, but it was rather her lack of understanding emotion at all. Lan wasn't the most emphatic of people, with a lack of friends in her younger life - her only friend leaving for France as a child - and she was blunt and slightly rude at the best of times, while being mean and disrespectful at the worst. Many would think she was, well, an asshole, but they would be wrong.

Lan, while insensitive and completely oblivious, cared, and tried her best, which was why she was doing this. Two months before, on a warm Saturday, a day which Lan herself would have loved if it weren't the events that had followed that beautiful weather. Her mother had died. The driver was drunk, they had said, had turned a sharp corner too fast, and hadn't been able to stop before he had ploughed through her mother and two others. Her mother and one of the others, a man named Deitrick Haile - who had a wife and two sons, she reminded herself, looking down - hadn't survived, but there was a woman, Catalina Aritza, who had a fiancé waiting for her, who was still in critical care. Lan hoped she would survive, for the family she had left behind and the lover waiting for her.

Her mother, however, not being so lucky, had left an seriously ill husband, just diagnosed with frontal lobe dementia, and two young children. Lan wasn't related to Shun Hu, but she sure as hell cared for him, along with her baby brother, Ling, and her baby sister, Biyu. She was doing this all for them. Her father, her real father, had left no money; with her old shop, her mother barely made any money; her father could no longer write; the rest of her relatives where either dead or too poor to help. That left Lan to pick up the pieces.

Lan loved flowers, she loved drawing them, smelling them, creating bouquets, anything to do with flowers she would agree to, anyone gave her flowers she would accept them. She got that from her mother she supposed. So, a job as a florist suited her perfectly, she would take care of them just as her mother taught her too, she would try and learn how to talk to customers, but that was going to take a while, and she would try her best to make this place look at least a little better.

But, she thought, looking at the half-dead flowers outside, the battered door that could not longer be locked due to an earlier break in, the broken glass littered outside, the stains marking the remains of the windows, the crumbling sign, it was going to be a challenge. A challenge that she would take head on.

After all, what else could she do? This place had once belonged to her grandmother, on her mother's side of course, and originally, it was the pride and joy of the family, but now it was just an empty shell, with a bad paint job and absolutely no appeal. Years ago, it had been a thriving business, selling flowers for parties, weddings, you name it. But her mother hadn't the time to look after it, and so it fell into ruin. Lan was in school at the time the marks started to show, and with all the time she could muster, she helped clean it up as best she could. But with little money, and even littler help, it had become this.

Sighing once again, Lan looked up, slipping her hands into her coat pockets, fiddling with the necklace inside. A gift from her mother, one that would remind her of her mission. Earn some money from side jobs, rebuild the shop, start up the business once again, keep everyone happy. How hard would it be?

She lifted her head to the sky, slipping a hand over her eyes. "At least the weather is nice, today," Lan grumbled.

* * *

**AN: **I tried my best to convey Lan's personality, but there was a few bits I missed out so I'll just do a quick info dump: she is quiet, absolutely hates talking to strangers and nearly loses the ability to speak around them; logical and sensible, intelligent in some matters but not in social affairs; easily worried, often let's her worries take over; doesn't like showing her emotions to others, and likes to deal with them at her own pace, but her emotions often show on her face; kind and caring but is often accidentally rude; a neat freak with no liking for mess; oblivious to others feelings. In the normal dgm universe she is envious of those who do not know of the war, but in this she is envious of those who don't not know what it is like to lose someone.

Oh, she also has a fear of dogs, loves flowers, the heat, beaches, romance novels, spicy food and hot chocolate, and hates the cold, anything being messy, people who judge by appearances and loud music. Her hobbies are reading, drawing, spending time alone, and, in the dgm universe at least, training. Lan is Chinese, 21 years old, in both this AU and in the dgm universe, has quite long, sort of messy black hair with a fringe and brown eyes, and is about 5ft 7" tall. Her arm is littered with scars after a dog attack - hence her fear of dogs - as is her hands, in the dgm universe because of handling her weapons, but in this AU because of trying to cut flowers.

This is probably a lot of information to take in, but I wanted to list her personality here so it is possible to get a better idea of her as a character and not just believe her to be a reader insert (I honestly have no idea how she can love the sun so much).


	2. Hiatus

**AN**: So, yeah, this fic is on hiatus.

I've been dealing with issues lately, and I just haven't been into writing for this fic, and I also fell out of love with DGM for a little while and I just had no inspiration. I'm also writing a multi-chapter fic on my wattpad and I can't deal with two stories at the same time. So, for the time being, this fic is on official hiatus. I should have put this message up back five months ago, but I forgot what my password was.

So, yeah. Hopefully I'll come back to writing this at some point.


End file.
